


Only Fools

by runovertome



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runovertome/pseuds/runovertome
Summary: Roommates AU. Nayoung sees it before she hears it, two pairs of shoes strewn haphazardly by the door, a pair of Jieqiong’s high heels on their sides and an even louder red pair of Doc Martens teetering by the edge of the step.





	Only Fools

Nayoung sees it before she hears it, two pairs of shoes strewn haphazardly by the door, a pair of Jieqiong’s high heels on their sides and an even louder red pair of Doc Martens teetering by the edge of the step. She steps out of her trainers and heads straight to her room, not stopping by the kitchen for a glass of water.

Work was tough and Nayoung had been looking forward to curling up on the sofa to binge the latest season of that drama with the really cute main actor but clearly, Friday night Jieqiong has other plans. Plans that do not include being a polite roommate. Well, Nayoung had known that when she signed the lease so she really cannot complain.

She looks down at her watch face. It’s only eleven which is appallingly early. Perhaps this person is extraordinarily good-looking. Or something. Whatever. None of her business. Hopefully they are quiet. 

She sighs.

It’s really hard to squeal/cry about how adorable a couple is on screen with muffled moans and groans in the background. (Not that she hasn’t tried it before, she has. It really ruins the moment and this drama really does deserve better.)

She settles down into her armchair in her room, cracks her laptop open and starts loading the drama. 

A moan.

Oh for fuck’s sake, where are her earphones? She can’t have left them in the office, that’s not something she would be dumb enough to do, she’s been through this enough times.

Long fingers scrabble in her work bag pockets, dig through the compartments.

And another moan.

Tangled wires eventually emerge from her coat pocket and Nayoung whispers a quick thanks to whoever might be listening above because there is no way she wants to get back on the train at this hour to go to the office, or worse still, because the trains are no longer running, have to sit in the 24/7 manhwa cafe down the street until Jieqiong is thoroughly well, fucked. Or done fucking. Whatever.

Nayoung has done both escape options before and much prefers not having to choose between her sanity and like 50 bucks in taxi fares.

She plugs her earphones in, tugs her box of tissues closer because she just _knows_ that this episode is going to be sad.

Thump.

She turns up the volume.

* * *

Nayoung wakes up the next morning with sun streaming through the gap in the curtains. She really should be better about closing them properly but at four am after watching five episodes in a row, she really isn’t as meticulous as she should be.

Also, judging from the height of the sun in the sky, it might not actually be the morning any more.

Whatever.

She crawls out of bed, makes sure to throw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, opens the door and comes face to face with Jieqiong.

“Morning,” Jieqiong beams.

Nayoung nods.

The main door clicks shut.

Nayoung’s eyes flick to the door then back.

“Uh,” Jieqiong says, grins sheepishly.

Nayoung just nods again before she shuffles over to the kitchen counter to make herself a coffee.

“Wanna grab lunch?”

Nayoung blinks, hands hovering over the coffee pot, “Lunch?”

Jieqiong’s laugh is a titter, “It’s two!”

Nayoung’s face clearly shows her horror at the statement, hand falling onto the coffee pot with an audible thud. Jieqiong bursts out laughing before she taps her on the shoulder, throws her a smirk, “I’ll be dressed in ten minutes. Let’s do your favorite brunch place.”

Nayoung sighs and turns slowly away from the coffee pot.

* * *

“So,” Nayoung says, “you’re graduating soon?”

Jieqiong flops onto the table, narrowly missing her pancakes.

Nayoung giggles, “Hey, it really isn’t that bad.”

“Says you,” Jieqiong says, “who got back home at eleven yesterday.”

Nayoung raises her eyebrows, “You heard me over all the loud sex you were having?”

Jieqiong flushes red, hisses lowly, “You promised to not talk about that in public. And we have a security system. I checked this morning.”

Nayoung shrugs, “You brought the topic of last night up. Reap what you sow, young lady.”

Jieqiong rolls her eyes, the tips of her ears still a bright scarlet. Nayoung returns to her own omelette, takes a sip of her coffee, “And for that matter, I can’t believe you’re having a Mimosa after how much you probably had to drink yesterday.”

“Yes, mom,” Jieqiong drawls, “Don’t you have better people to nag on this lovely Saturday morning?”

Nayoung snorts, “No.”

“But yeah,” Jieqiong says, “I’m graduating soon. Gotta finish up the conclusion of my thesis. Maybe next weekend. Something. Whatever.”

Nayoung blinks.

“It’s February. You graduate in May. You’re writing the conclusion now?”

Jieqiong shrugs, “Not all of us like to procrastinate.”

_No_ , Nayoung wants to say, _all of us do like to procrastinate_ \- she’s never met someone who was done before April,  but clearly before her sits an anomaly who then proceeds to drop an entire strawberry and some whipped cream onto her own lap.

“Fuck,” Jieqiong mutters, “I liked this dress. Now I’m going to look ridiculous.”

“Language,” Nayoung says out of habit, “and it’s just strawberry and a bit of cream. It’ll come out in the wash.”

“I’ll still look like a mess til we get back to the house,” Jieqiong says.

Nayoung raises her eyebrows, “What else are you supposed to look like?”

“Fuck you,” Jieqiong growls, “I am not a mess.”

“Uh huh,” Nayoung says.

* * *

Nayoung feels the sofa sink, turns, pauses the drama.

“Continue,” Jieqiong waves her spoon, “go on. He was about to confess. Why’d you pause it?”

“He was not about to confess. No spoilers!”

“Sure he was,” Jieqiong says, “look at all that nervous looking he’s doing. And c’mon, those are flowers. It’s not a funeral. They aren’t dating yet, she’s not in the hospital injured, so clearly he’s going to confess. Such a cliche, so obvious. Sheesh. Is this why you’re eternally single?”

“I didn’t ask for you to sit down on this couch and insult my taste in dramas.”

“And your inability to pick up on cues.”

“And that,” Nayoung frowns, “But yes, don’t you have places to be and well, people to do?”

Jieqiong snorts, “Just because I had sex with someone last night, Nayoung, doesn’t mean I’m constantly looking to fuck. That’s not really how it works. You should really try insulting me with something else.”

“I know how it works and that wasn’t meant to be an insult,” Nayoung says, shrugs, “just wondering if I’m going to need to watch the rest of this series in my room with my headphones in tonight.”

“Oh,” Jieqiong says into her spoonful of cereal, “nah, I’m tired.”

Nayoung raises her eyebrows. Jieqiong’s ears turn red again.

“Oh, fuck off. Just watch your drama already.” Her spoon clinks against the bowl in her hands. Nayoung takes a good look at the cereal floating in the milk. It looks oddly familiar. Almost as if-

“Wait, is that the last of my breakfast?”

“I’ll buy you more later, no biggie.”

Nayoung pouts, “You said that last month and then you forgot.”

“I won’t forget this time, you overgrown child.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“You’re proving your point… how?”

Nayoung presses play. Jieqiong giggles.

* * *

“Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“Thinking.”

Nayoung shifts her work bag on her shoulder, reaches down to tug her flats off, keys jangling at the movement, hears the tone of the word.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She sees the shrug and wanders over, bops Jieqiong on the head with a cushion, “Make some space.”

“You’re not that tall,” Jieqiong mumbles.

“That’s what short people say,” Nayoung smiles, ruffles her hair with a hand as she squeezes her way onto the couch. Jieqiong moves her legs away, then puts them back onto the couch on Nayoung’s lap, all this while not meeting her eyes.

Nayoung tosses her the cushion, watches her pull it close and hug it.

“So,” she says quietly, “what’s ruffled your Monday?”

“Nothing.”

Nayoung nods and just rubs slow circles on Jieqiong’s calves - she’s not about to touch her feet and her arms are too far away.

“D-Don’t do that.”

She stops immediately.

“I mean,” Jieqiong says, then puts her face in her hands, “ah, fuck, I-”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Nayoung says, “you don’t, you know?”

“I know.”

Nayoung takes the silence as an opportunity to tug her blazer off and folds it over the armrest behind her. Jieqiong stays silent so she continues to make herself a little more comfortable, rolling her right sleeve up to the elbow. She sees Jieqiong’s eyes flick over though they wander to her hands and still refuse to meet her gaze.

“Can you like, not?”

“Not? Not what?” Nayoung's hands continue moving and her left sleeve makes it up to her elbow as well. She reaches back to tug the hair tie out of her hair.

Jieqiong lets out a huff of frustration, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” 

“That,” Jieqiong says, waves a hand in the general direction of Nayoung.

“Look at me when you're talking to me,” Nayoung says quietly, hair falling in a wave down her back, “and especially if you want something from me.”

She watches Jieqiong do a little squirm at the words ‘something from me’.

Huh. Interesting.

“Jieqiong,” she says, “did anything happen today?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Was something supposed to have happened today?”

“No.”

Nayoung sighs. Jieqiong plays with her fingers.

“Why haven't you moved out yet?” 

Nayoung tries to think if there should be a reason for her to be kicked out of their shared apartment but honestly cannot think of one. Jieqiong has the master bedroom with the attached bathroom, they share the kitchen which she always leaves spotless, she's never been late on rent - hell, Nayoung even buys the toilet paper when they're running low.

“Uh,” Nayoung says.

“I mean,” Jieqiong says, “the,” her face flushes, “sounds. You don't like them.”

Nayoung shrugs, “Can't say that's my favorite backing track to life.”

“Yeah,” Jieqiong says, “and it's not like the rent is all that cheap either. You could probably find the same space for cheaper closer to where you work.”

Nayoung thinks about the amount of work it would take to move all of her furniture, clothing, electronics, soft toys, figure out how much the half-stake of TV and couch is now worth. Also, having to visit apartments, try not to get scammed by sketchy landlords, and then ending up with something with way less natural light or a smaller room, or worse, both.

Ugh. That is so not worth the maybe 50 bucks she would save a month.

Jieqiong says nothing, fiddles with her fingers again.

Nayoung sighs, “Do you want me to move out?”

“...no.”

“Then I won’t. I like it here. Even if you are loud.”

Jieqiong falls back into silence. Nayoung watches the cogs in her brain turn.

She pats Jieqiong’s knees gently, “Now let me get back to my drama. Knock if you need me.”

* * *

A knock on the door three episodes in and Nayoung tugs her headphones off. 

“Door's not locked,” she swivels in her chair to face the door as it swings open.

“Hey,” Jieqiong says, stands in the doorway, “someone said something about you at school today.”

Nayoung’s eyebrows raise, “I graduated two years ago.”

“Yeah, well,” Jieqiong makes a face, “people talk.”

Nayoung nods, waits for her to continue.

“So,” Jieqiong says, “we never talked about it because it was never really relevant-” 

Nayoung knows where this is going, frowns, “if it's not relevant then…”

“Well,” Jieqiong’s voice shakes.

Nayoung looks up into eyes that are a plea, eyes that remind her of herself looking for validation, for someone to tell her that she wasn't crazy and that there were other people just like her, that it was alright to not be ‘normal’, that she-

“Oh,” Nayoung says, relaxes, eyes softening.

She stands up and it's a little awkward but Nayoung's always been awkward anyway as she opens up her arms, “Hug?” 

The way all the tension drains straight out of Jieqiong is amazing - her shoulders fall, her jaw relaxes, her gaze softens. Jieqiong steps forward, winds her arms securely around Nayoung, tucks her head right under Nayoung's chin.

For a moment, all Nayoung can hear is her own heartbeat then the soft breaths tickle her chin.

“I'm glad we live together,” Jieqiong murmurs.

Nayoung smiles, ruffles her hair gently, “Me too.”

* * *

“So,” Jieqiong says two days later after coming home early from her weekend job, elbows propped on the counter as she watches Nayoung pour flour into the mixing bowl, “What is your type?” 

Nayoung coughs, spills some flour onto the counter.

Jieqiong giggles.

“My _what_?” 

“Your type,” Jieqiong says, blowing gently into the pile of flour and making a flour cloud, “everyone has a type. Even you, miss-I-haven't-dated-in-forever.”

Nayoung’s hands pause in the mixing, thinks as she watches Jieqiong who beams cheekily at her.

“Quiet. Considerate. Well-behaved. Mature. Taller than me. Now shoo and let me bake these cookies in peace instead of making a mess, you demon child.”

Jieqiong pouts, sticks a finger into the mixing bowl to prod at the now more solid cookie dough, “Does she have to be taller than you? That's not fair.”

Nayoung rolls her eyes, bats her hands away, “It's my type, it doesn't have to be fair. There's nothing fair about types. Now go somewhere else and stop bothering me. Do you want birthday cookies or not?”

Jieqiong's grin turns into a faux-innocent look of shock, “Oh, were those for me?”

Nayoung shrugs, “Not sure what kind of present to get you. Figured you like cookies. Everyone likes cookies. Easy.”

Jieqiong flops down onto the counter, “And here I thought you were making me special cookies because you knew I liked them. You even have the exact kind of macadamias I mentioned that one time.”

Nayoung’s hands pause, “You think too highly of yourself.”

“Do I?” 

Nayoung snorts, “Oh, yes.”

Jieqiong flips her hair, rolls her eyes in an overly dramatic manner, “Fine.”

Nayoung smiles.

Jieqiong sticks her tongue out.

* * *

Nayoung shoves a warm cookie into Jieqiong’s half open sleeping mouth, watches it crumble as Jieqiong springs up with a splutter of cookie crumbs and a strangled yelp. 

Nayoung grins.

“Happy birthday, stupid.”

Jieqiong chews, swallows, “God, I don't know what I see in you.”

Nayoung raises her eyebrows.

Jieqiong pales.

Nayoung's eyebrows stay up.

“I… just- Can you pretend you didn't hear that?”

Nayoung shakes her head slowly, shrugs, “It's your birthday. Sure. Well, how are the cookies?”

Jieqiong eyes her warily, “...Good? You've made these before. You know I like them.”

Nayoung nods, jerks her head to one side,“The rest are on the counter, go for it.” 

Jieqiong smiles, “Thanks.”

Nayoung pats her on the head, turns to head off towards her own room.

“Hey,” she hears, feels a hand close over her wrist. Nayoung pauses, has a feeling she knows what is about to come next. Jieqiong licks her lips, eyebrows raised in a smirk, “Can I ask for something else for my birthday?” 

Nayoung's eyes darken, she sees Jieqiong swallow, pauses, then returns  a smirk of her own.

“No.”

Jieqiong pouts but lets go of her hand.

Nayoung laughs, “You're so easy to fool.”

Jieqiong's pout deepens, “And you're a meanie.”

“And you don't know what you see in me?”

“Y-You just agreed to pretend to not hear that!”

Nayoung shrugs. 

“Don't tease me like that,” Jieqiong groans, “a girl can only take so much rejection in one day.”

Nayoung’s grin grows a little wicked, “Rejection? What rejection?” 

“Go awayyy~”

“Are you sure you want me to go away? Weren't you going to ask something of me?”

Jieqiong puts her head in her hands, shakes her hair loose around her, “Don't do this to me…”

“Crumb on your cheek,” Nayoung says. Jieqiong looks up, confused. Nayoung grins, swoops in and licks it off, kisses her cheek lightly, “There, all better.”

Jieqiong has flushed an absolute bright red, “I-You-I-What?” 

Nayoung smirks as she stands back up straight and heads to her room, “You had a crumb. Now you don't have a crumb. Simple. Happy birthday.”

“Oh no. You don't get to just do that and stand up and go in,” Jieqiong says quietly, “You don't.”

Nayoung pauses at the corridor, “Well, then, is there anything else Her Royal Highness requires at this moment?” 

Jieqiong stands up from the couch, saunters slowly and deliberately over as Nayoung's eyes do not leave hers for a single moment, “Why yes, there is.”

* * *

They break apart for air. 

Jieqiong's chest is heaving, her hair tousled, her cheeks flushed and as Jieqiong runs her fingers through her own hair, Nayoung can definitely see why people fall at her feet when she walks by. 

“Wow,” Jieqiong breathes, “I've been missing out on this for years?” 

Nayoung grins, leans in for another kiss, does not want to tell her it takes two to click, feels the way Jieqiong’s hands pull her in closer, scrabble at the hem of her shirt. 

She pulls away, laughs, “Could you be any more eager?” 

Jieqiong pouts as she catches her breath, whines in the back of her throat and Nayoung's heart skips a beat at the sound, loses what little will she had left to resist.

Jieqiong tugs her back down with a pull to the collar of her shirt, lips capturing hers again hungrily as Nayoung gets another taste of a hint of chocolate. This time it is her hands that find their way to Jieqiong’s sides, gently lifting the hem up, lightly tickling her as she goes.

Jieqiong laughs into her, leans in, presses their bodies together, presses a leg in between Nayoung's and Nayoung doesn't even have the time to think or react before they both collapse onto the bed.

Jieqiong grins up at her, a cheeky smirk as she finishes what Nayoung started and tosses her shirt to a side. A raise of her eyebrows in a challenge and Nayoung gladly accepts, tongue swirling on one nipple as her hand gently kneads the other breast.

“Fuck,” Jieqiong breathes and Nayoung laughs, makes sure she feels it even as her hand slowly wanders down Jieqiong's abs. She pauses, meets Jieqiong’s eyes in question.

Jieqiong frowns at the lack of movement, then reads the question, then nods. Nayoung's grin grows and her hand gently pats Jieqiong's stomach.

Jieqiong's hips twitch as Nayoung's fingers skate over her hipbones, drag light fingers over her stomach then back up. She feels a shiver run through Jieqiong, releases her mouth and instead slowly starts trailing kisses lower and lower, watching her as she goes.

Jieqiong's eyes are darkened, half-lidded as her back arches and trembles. Nayoung feels each movement on her lips, smiles as she gently drags her hands down Jieqiong's thighs, pulls them apart, lowers herself.

She exhales, feels the shiver spread, spreads Jieqiong with two fingers, stretches out with the very tip of her tongue, leaves the lightest touch.

Jieqiong's moan sends a shiver straight through her. Their eyes meet in a plea. 

Nayoung smirks, licks. Jieqiong shudders, hands flying down to Nayoung's hair, thighs shutting and hips thrusting upwards.

“O-Oh,” comes another breathless moan as Nayoung settles into a slow, deliberate rhythm and Jieqiong trembles all around her. A finger draws a gentle circle, then a light push into her and Jieqiong tugs on her hair in response, hips lifting entirely off of the bed.

Nayoung pushes her back down, sucks and draws out shivers and twitches and a whine. Her long finger curls, tugs, and another joins it. Jieqiong squirms under her arm, breath now in audible gasps as Nayoung flicks her tongue across in time with the slow movement of her fingers.

She feels walls contract around her, feels the thighs closing around her ears and the shudders beginning to build and Jieqiong's whining and moaning growing in intensity, sucks and licks and thrusts, feels everything tighten around her and then a single whimper, warmth on her lips as she laps it up, grinning.

Jieqiong collapses back onto the bed, one hand reaching down to push Nayoung's head away but Nayoung stays and doesn't stop and it is amazing how sensitive she is and yet how quickly Jieqiong’s body starts reacting again. 

“Oh God I can't-you-fuckkk-” 

Nayoung sucks hard and rides the twitchy aftershocks as Jieqiong’s thighs clamp back around her.

This time the moans are louder, more pleading, the shudders faster and more intense and it is with a final lick that Jieqiong comes with a ferocity that almost frightens Nayoung even as she helps her ride the wave to the end.

Jieqiong's breath hitches and catches as she slowly comes back down, face turned away. Nayoung's hands gently rubbing firm circles on her stomach.

“Hey,” she says, “You still with me?” 

Jieqiong’s head slowly turns back and she just looks at Nayoung with a tired, lazy, dopey smile. Nayoung raises her eyebrows and gets the tiniest nod in return.

Nayoung chuckles, leans in for a soft kiss, “Alright, happy birthday.”

  
[__Edit Chapter](/chapter/edit_chapter/1335822/1)  
  
  
[__Delete](/chapter/delete_chapter/1335822/1/688d3897410d6498a1a0678a2cd78e0c)  
  
  
[Change Layout ](/layout/change_chapter_layout/1444382/1335822/1)  
  
  
[Remove Layout](/layout/deactivate_chapter_layout/1335822/1)  
  



End file.
